When You Tell a Friend a Secret
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: Ron knows something Harry doesn't know, Ron also knows something Hermione doesn't knowHHr RL read and review
1. Chapter 1

1Sorry if this isn't very good this is my first Harry Potter fan fic and my 2nd fan fic ever.

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters I only own the plot_.

Chapter 1: Catching Up With The Trio

It was the trios first year out of Hogwarts and they were excited. They had stayed at the Burrow until they found an apartment. The only one that actually found an apartment was Hermione. She asked Harry and Ron if they would like to move in with her. They accepted and they have been living there for about 6 months.

Ron would soon be moving out because he was getting married to Lavender Brown soon to be Lavender Weasley. So that would leave Harry and Hermione alone...in an apartment...together.

"Harry did you do laundry yesterday?" Hermione asked

"Yea I left yours in your room on your bed" Harry said.

"Well I can't seem to find my bra and I don't think it's on my bed"

"That's were I left it."

"Fine let me check your room to see if you got it mixed up in your laundry"

"Hermione, I think I would know if I had a bra in my laundry. Mainly because I don't wear one" Harry laughed

"Fine I'll go check again" Hermione went back into her room.

After have been in her room for about 15 minutes she finally found it. " Sorry Harry I swear I couldn't find it" Hermione said while blushing. " Oh it's okay" Harry said. When they got done talking they went into the living room and sat down and watched some tv.(See they had a phone and a tv and many other electric items in their house after explaining to Ron how to use them all). They watched for about and hour until Ron came in. " Guys guess what I have great news." Ron shouted when he saw that they were just watching tv. "What is it" Harry asked

"Well Lavender and I have moved our wedding from next month to next week.. We have everything so we decided not to wait any longer. We want to get married as soon as possible." Ron was sooooo excited. "Wow congrats mate" Harry said while getting up and giving him a brotherly hug. Hermione just sat there stunned.

You see Hermione has been nervous since Ron told them that he was getting married. Mainly because that would leave her and Harry alone and she has had a crush on him since the third year. But has never yet acted on it even though she has seen him with Cho and with Ginny. She was very jealous whenever she saw him kiss someone other than herself.

Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't as happy as Harry and he knew why. He was the ONLY person that knew how Hermione really felt about Harry. He hasn't told any one because Hermione threatened to knock his lights out if he did(just like Malfoy in 3rd year).

Harry was sooooo happy for Ron because he would get to be alone with Hermione all the time. You see Harry liked Hermione and Ron was the only one that knew this too. He just realized it though in their 7th year.

So now Ron knows how both his best friends really feel about each other but he can't tell the other or he could get hurt.(a/n: harry also told him he would knock him out too)

_**A/n: So Ron knows something somebody else doesn't **_

_**Well that is the first chapter. Read and review and remember that this is one of my first fanfics. And that I love the pairing H/Hr!**_

_**Thanks,Chaseandzoforeva**_


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Chapter _**

It was now time for Ron and Lavender's wedding. Harry was the best man and Hermione was the maid of honor. They weren't really paying attention to the wedding until the kiss because they were to busy smiling at each other. At the reception it was time for the first dance of the bride and groom. So while dancing Ron was talking to Lavender. "Well what do you think will happen between Harry and Hermione when I move out, I mean it is just going to be the two of them now?" "Well I have kind of seen Hermione staring at Harry more and more lately. Between you and me I think she likes him" Lavender said in a whisper so only her and Ron could hear. "Same goes for Harry I think her likes her" Lavender continued. " Maybe they'll get together. I mean Harry really doesn't have quit as much to go through now that you know who is gone. He could actually have a decent relationship and maybe even settle down and start a family." "Yeah I sure hope so" Ron said staring at his two friends who were talking and laughing.

Harry and Hermione's Conversation 

"So Harry we'll actually have an extra room in the apartment what do you want to do with it?" Hermione asked Harry while staring into his deep green emerald eyes.

"Well I was thinking since you are kind of getting pushed out of your room day by day because of your books and well I have a few books I guess we could have it become our library."

"Really Harry that is great. It could also be a study, we could put a few comfy chairs in there and a desk or two so we can work and ... ahh I'm so happy. I mean I'm sad that Ron's moving out but happy that I get a library and somewhere quite to read and work." Hermione was now smiling ear to ear. Harry knew she would love this idea, he also thought that it would give him an advantage to getting her by making her happy. "So once Ron moves all his things out we'll move all the books in there, but they'll have to put them in boxes until we can go furniture shopping sometime." Harry said to her. Hermione nodded and she noticed that the song had changed and that more people were dancing now and she really really really wanted Harry to ask her to dance. As if reading her mind "Hermione would you like to dance" Harry had asked her to dance. 'This day couldn't get any better', Hermione thought.

The Bouquet Toss 

Later on in the reception was the bouquet toss. So all the single women lined up and guess who caught it...yep you guessed it Hermione. Do you know what that means? Well I'll tell you anyway that means she is going to be the next to marry. Harry was happy for her and maybe it would be him to marry her. After all of the excitement and every one left Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender stayed at the party to clean up. ( Oh yeah I should tell you that the wedding and reception was held at the Burrow) Ron pulled Harry to the side to give him 'the talk.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Harry I think I should give you the talk, I mean your going to be living with Hermione alone...by yourselves...with nobody around. And with the feelings you have for her you might act on them and I don't want her to get hurt. Ya know?" Ron was now talking to Harry while the girls were cleaning up some tables and laughing. "Ron I don't believe in premarital sex and neither does Hermione. And the only thing I might do would do would probably be asking her out and maybe a kiss, If I act on my feelings though." Harry said. "Well I know you don't believe in premarital sex and neither do me and Lavender and now... I'm sooo happy I can." Harry just laughed and him and Ron went back over to help the girls. "So Harry what did Ron have to talk to you about?" Hermione asked curiously "Well he just wanted to talk ya know man to man." Hermione nodded and went back to cleaning.

At the Apartment Later that Night 

"So Ron you have a good time on that honeymoon of yours" Harry said while patting Ron on his back.

"Oh don't you worry I will" Ron laughed. The girls were also talking about the honeymoon and now it was Hermione's turn to have 'the talk.' "So Hermione what are you going to do when Ron moves out" Lavender asked while winking. "Lavender" this made Hermione blush so she continued " I don't believe in doing that till I'm married. Plus I'm more old fashion and I think that the guy should make the first move. I know that sounds silly but I do. He should make the first move and when he does I'll be ready. Any way how did you find out I liked Harry, did Ron tell you. O my gosh I am going to kill him. I told him if he told any one I would-" She was cut off by Lavender saying " I just realized how you look at him it's cute. And don't go hurting my new husband." They both laughed and went over to talk to the guys.

"Well we'll see you guys in a month bye" Ron said while waving good bye from his portkey to Hawaii. "Bye" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The Next Day 

The next day came quickly Hermione and Harry both slept very good last night while thinking of one another. "So Harry I was thinking maybe we could get a dog or a cat." Hermione brought this up while they were eating breakfast. "Well what does the landlord think of having animals?" Harry asked. "Oh he doesn't mind. Soo dog or cat" Hermione replied. "Dog" Hermione knew he would say dog after meeting a cat like Crookshanks. (A/n: Hermione got rid of Crookshanks after she graduated school. She thought it would be a hassle having to move him around all the time, plus he didn't seem to like that many people, meaning guys, around Hermione.) "Great so today sound good with you?"She asked "O well I have to work late today, how about tomorrow it's Saturday so we can go first thing in the morning." "OK"

_**A/n: I know there isn't much magic in this but I don't really read the books I read the fanfics I think reading the books would take way to long but reading the fanfics are way faster. Also Harry and Hermione live in Muggle London and they have a magical jobs. Hermione owns a bookstore with Ginny and Harry is in the ministry. Ron also is in the ministry and Lavender is going to be a stay at home mom (well that is when they start to have kids HINT HINT) Well I would like to thank all of you who has reviewed and I would like to thank you for being so nice to me and all. SO READ AND REVIEW. **_

_**chaseandzoforeva**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The day finally came for Hermione and Harry to go look for a puppy. Harry had told her nothing like a Chihuahua because he doesn't really like small dogs that yipe and Hermione was okay with that because she knew exactly what kind of dog she wanted, a Black Lab, mainly because of Sirus. And she knew he would love that, and maybe even love her. "So have you thought about what kind of dog you wanted?" Harry asked curiously "Um actually I have. I want to get a Black Lab puppy. What do you think?" Harry was happy because he knew exactly why she chose that kind of dog, all he had to say was " Sirus" Hermione knew he knew why she chose that kind of dog "Yeah I thought you might like that idea. And I thought we could actually name it Sirus too?" Harry was glad that she was going to do all of this for him. "Yeah that sounds good" Harry said.

They finally found the perfect puppy at an animal shelter. The shelter had found the puppy and they said that if nobody was going to claim it they were going to have to put it down. Harry and Hermione couldn't let that be done to a poor cute puppy. So they got him.

They took the puppy back to the apartment and Harry went to a pet store right around the street. He got a dog bed(to put into Hermione's room because she is the one that wanted the puppy) some dog food, and few toys for it to play with. When Harry got home he found Hermione and Sirus on the couch asleep (a./n I know that sounds kind of weird). He just laid a cover over them and went into the kitchen to start lunch.

_**Okay Chapter 4. I know it is kind of shorter. But I really need some ideas so if you could give me some ideas on what to write in the up coming chapters. Just put them in a review. Read and Review. Thanks,**_

_**Chaseandzoforeva**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When Hermione woke up she found that she had a cover over her and that Sirus was laying on top of her.(A/N: yeah I know it sounds funny that Harry's dead godfather is laying ON TOP OF HERMIONE! LOL) She looked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing by the stove cooking something that smelled very good.

When Harry saw that Hermione was awake he smiled at her and said "So I see that Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up" Hermione blushed at what Harry had just said.

"Oh yes I just smelled that good food that you were making." Harry just laughed and started to get 2 plates down from the kitchen cabinet. He set the table and Hermione went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. When she came back into the kitchen she saw Harry putting 2 wine glasses on the table along with 2 candles that he lit. Hermione was amazed by what all he was doing on just the third night that they were alone... with nobody else there. She sat down and Harry brought out a bowl full of spaghetti and a salad. He also brought out a white wine(They are 21 I guess they have been out of school for 2 years.)

After a nice long dinner they sat down in the living room with some cake that Harry had baked for dessert. They put in a movie and just talked. " So what do you think Ron and Lavender are doing?" Hermione asked " Ah I don't think you want to know what I think" Harry said while laughing at the thought of Ron and Lavender not doing what he thinks their doing. Well it is their wedding night. Hermione laughed and laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. After about an hour Hermione was asleep with her head still on Harry's shoulder. Harry finally realized that she was asleep and he picked her up and carried her to her room. While carrying her he swore heard her say " I love you Harry so much" put he just forgot about it and went to bed himself.

_The next day _

When Hermione's alarm went off she turned over and turned it off. She realized that she was still in her clothes from the day before and then it came back to her that she and Harry had been eating dessert and watching a movie and she must have fallen asleep. ' He must have carried me in here, how sweet.' Hermione thought. Then she realized it was Sunday and she didn't have to wake up so early so she just walked into the bathroom that was connected to her and Harry's room. She was going to take a shower. But when she had taken her shirt off and she was about ready to take her pants off when Harry walked into the room. Lucky thing she still had her bra on. Hermione screamed and Harry just closed the door quickly. 'Wow she is so beautiful' Harry thought to himself.

When Hermione had gotten out of the shower and went into the living room she saw Harry. " So the bathroom is all yours" She said. "Hermione listen I know what happened-'' Harry began but he was cut off by Hermione "Harry it's fine we have known each other since we were eleven. I think we can be mature about it." Hermione stated. "Yea I gues-'' but he was cut off by Hermione's lips against his.

_**Well there you go Chapter 5. So I hope to get more kind reviews and maybe even a few ideas. I know lately my chapters haven't been that long but I don't really know what to write so Please Please give me some ideas. Well Read and Review. Thanks, Chaseandzoforeva!**_


	6. author note

Author's note

I won't be able to update for a while. Mainly because I'm going to Washington D.C. in May and I'm getting ready for that so I'm sorry that you may have thought this was going to be a chapter. And I just want to say thanks for all of the kind reviews.

Thanks, Chaseandzoforeva


	7. Chapter 7

Once Harry pulled away from the kiss Hermione took off out of the apartment with Harry watching her run. When Hermione was running she had no idea where she was running to she was just running. So she took out her cell phone and called Lavender. Even though she was on her honeymoon she would just die to hear about this.

When Hermione was done explaining everything to Lavender she just told her that she shouldn't have run away instead she should have just stayed and snogged him silly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. She hung up her cell phone and went back to the apartment.

When she got home she found Harry on the couch reading... a book... what a shocker...that's usually her. "Harry" Hermione said. "Uh... I think I know what you're going to say and I know... we can't be together if we're living together and I understand... I'll just have to control myself when I'm-'' Harry was once again cut off by Hermione kissing him... very deeply.

They finally broke apart to what seemed like forever but was only about 4 seconds. And Hermione said...

A/N: Okay I finally wrote a new Chapter. I mean I have been thinking and thinking and nothing came to me until today when I was writing another Fan Fiction. So here you go and please be kind with your reviews. And PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. I'm running out. Oh and I know it is kind of short. Like I said I'm running out of ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

When You Tell A Friend A Secret

Chapter 8

a/n: I'm changing the writing style to script writing!

Hermione: I love you!

Harry: You do?

Hermione: yes... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!

Harry: are you saying you want to get married?

Hermione: after we date for a little while yea... maybe!

So they dated for about two years then got engaged. One day they were on the couch watching t.v. When Ron and Lavender came in with great news...

Ron: we have good news

Lavender: we're going to have a baby!

Hermione: that's great

Harry: Good job mate

Lavender: yea well once you guys get married you'll have one soon enough.

Hermione: LAVENDER!

They all laughed.

!THREE YEARS LATER!

Harry and Hermione had been married for two years and where on their second child. They had a little boy name Luke Michael Potter about a year into their marriage. Ron and Lavender had twins.. A boy named Ronald Jr or RJ as they called him and a little girl name Chrisy Lynn. Harry and Hermione were the godparents to the children. They are almost three now.

!The day of the birth of the new baby!

Hermione: I can't believe it's a girl!

Harry: yea... Miss Lena Maria Potter!

Ron: she'll have to fight off the boys!

Lavender: but Luke will protect her like a good big brother!

Harry: Ron, Lavender. We have to ask you something!

Ron: Okay shoot

Hermione: will you be the godparents to Luke and Lena?

Ron and Lavender: Yes!

Hermione and Harry: Thank you guys sooo much!

They now have a boy and a girl and live in London in a cozy home! Ron, Lavender, RJ, and Chrisy live right next door. And yes they still have Sirus the dog and Luke loves him to death... Just like Harry and the Real Sirus.

!FINISHED!

A/N: READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY AND HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORIES!

THANKS SO MUCH,

!CHASEANDZOFOREVA!


End file.
